My Marriage to Harry Potter
by Artemis Day
Summary: Marriage. It's a pretty scary thing when you think about it. I mean, you promising to spent the rest of your life with one person, that's why when you do get married, you'd better be sure it's to the right person, whom I had found in Harry Potter.
1. The Joys of Irony

**A/N: Here it is people, the sequel to HIMTBWL. Sorry it took so long but I have other fics that I'm working on and I've been busy with other stuff too, but I promise that I will update this as quickly as I can. This story will (Of course) have Ginnybashing because really, what's more fun to write about? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter One

The Joys of Irony

Marriage. It's a scary thing when you think about it. Basically, it means you are promising to stand by one person forever; through thick and thin, the good and the bad, in sickness and in- well, I think you get the point. But really it's a pretty hard thing to go through with. That's why when you do decide to marry, you'd better be sure that you've found that one special person whose right for you in every way, and I know some people aren't that lucky. I mean, my parents were married for about fifteen years…and probably spent about 14 of those years arguing. Of course, they eventually got a divorce. I was around twelve years old then. It's been about ten years since then and they seem to be doi9ng better, they've actually started talking to each other again which is a huge accomplishment.

I however, was positive that that would not happen to me. I had a boyfriend whom I loved with all my heart. He was the most famous wizard of our generation, and yet I could care less, in my eyes he's just Harry Potter; kind of nerdy, but still very sweet and did I mention his eyes? I know I have but I can't help it, they're his best physical feature.

Anyway, he proposed to me one night about a year ago in my favorite place in the world. See there's this lake out by my dad's house (where me and Romilda used to stay during Easter and the first month of summer.) and at sunset, the lake seems to glisten. I don't know how else to describe it, but trust me, it's beautiful. We had gone out their alone and then, he just got down on one knee and proposed. I said yes (DUH!) so now here I was, several months later, buying my wedding dress along with Kristen (who had of course joined a professional quidditch team as a chaser.) and my relatively new friends Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger, or should I say, Hermione Malfoy (she and Draco had married about a year before me and Harry became engaged).

By the twelfth store (yes, you heard correctly; we went to twelve stores). We had begun to give up hope. I never thought shopping for a wedding dress would be this hard. "Maybe we'll find something in here" Kristen said trying not to let on how tired she was, even though we knew she was. Hell by then we were all pretty exhausted.

"Just as long as we don't find any gloophacks." stated Luna causing us all to give her weird stares.

"Gloophacks?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, their tiny fairy-like spirits who like to hide inside cloth of wedding dresses and wreak havoc on the wedding party." She explained.

Oooookay.

"Well…I'm sure we won't find any in here Luna" Hermione said, laughing nevously.

We didn't, but we also didn't find the right dress until…

"You guys, this is it." I said.

The dress was strapless with silver beading on the bodice and skirt with a long train and a pleated split back. It was absolutely perfect.

"You're right Alexis, it looks great, and Harry's going to love it." Kristen commented.

"You bet he will" I murmured.

It's amazing how fast time flies when you preparing for a wedding. Because before I knew it, I was right in the middle of my bridal shower.

Okay, before I continue, there's something I should probably say so that no one gets confused. About three years ago, we all got a bit of a shock when Kristen came out to us that she was a lesbian. We were surprised of course, especially me. Mostly because since we'd been best friends since we were about three and knew practically everything about each other, I thought that I would have picked up on that, I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Anyway, we accepted it because she was still our friend and it wasn't like she was a totally different person now, plus, she was a lot more open with us after that, I guess she felt she could trust us better now. She met her partner Carrie Love through this internet dating service her muggle-born sister-in-law set her on. Carrie's a muggle, so she didn't find out about Kristen being a witch until about a year and a half after they started dating, and she took it very well surprisingly, she and Kristen now live together and are very happy.

Anyway, the shower was considerably small, consisting of me, Kristen, Carrie, Hermione, Luna, and some other friends and family members. Even Romilda was there, though she stayed in the back throughout most of it. My mother had arranged the whole thing at this fancy restraunt on Goldhill Alley (its right next to Diagon Alley). We were waiting for our waitress to come to take our order and talking about random things, the wedding, men, the wedding, our jobs, the wedding (what? My family really likes weddings) as well as other things. Then finally, our waitress showed up.

You know what's funny? Irony. It can be cruel sometimes, like the time when I was six and Romilda got the chickenpox. Most people seem to think that Wizards are immune to such illnesses, but no, we aren't (I really wish we were though). So anyway I was going through a bit of a mean streak at the time and thought it would be fun to tease Romilda about how bad her face looked. I would call her pizza-face and all that stuff and even put a big 'Quarantine' sign up on her window for all the neighbors to see. The irony of the whole situation came when I caught the chickenpox and I had it about ten times worse than Romilda had (by then she was over it) and you'd better believe she gave me hell. I suppose I deserved it for being so cruel when she was sick, but those were definitely the worst two weeks of my life.

I guess I got a bit off-subject with all that but anyway, despite how cruel irony can be, sometimes it can be really really really great.

This was one of those times.

Like I said before, our waitress did arrive at our table eventually, and that was when the irony kicked in. You see before that little incident in my sixth year, Ginny Weasley was the most popular girl at Hogwarts, and the one everyone thought would go on to be very successful, so it's pretty funny that she ended up working as a waitress in a fancy restaurant when everyone thought she'd be minister of magic or something.

My first reaction when I saw her was shock, but that quickly became a kind of sick satisfaction. Here I was, twenty-two years old, a writer for the Daily Prophet (now owned by Hermione, she was sick of all the lies they posted and so, she bought it in order to change all that) and getting married, and here was the beautiful, popular, talented Ginny Weasley…working as a waitress. Yes that was quite ironic.

Everyone at our table was glaring at her since they all knew what she had done and she looked a mixture nervousness, anger, and annoyance. It was silent for a minute until Ginny finally broke the silence by stiffly asking us what we wanted. We gave our orders quickly so we wouldn't have to talk to her much and when we were done she immediately walked away.

After that conversation continued as usually until Ginny and another waitress came back with our food. She put my plate in front of me and gave me this creepy little smile before moving on to the next person. At first I thought maybe she had put something in my food, but she wasn't stupid enough to try and poison me in a place full of people who knew she would and had wands, so I chose to forget about it and carried on my conversation with Hermione about tomorrow's paper.

About a half hour passed and I excused myself to use the loo. I relieved myself and as I started to walk back to the table, I heard a female voice behind me.

"Heard you and Harry are getting married soon."

I turned around to find Ginny leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed around her chest. She was glaring at me with a look of utter most loathing (which I must say didn't surprise me. I mean, I _had_ turned her skin blue and purple and made all her hair fall out). I glared right back at her and said "Yeah, we're getting married Friday, did you get your invitation?"

I smirked, we didn't invite her of course, it was just fun to watch her get even angrier.

"No I didn't" She answered shortly.

"Well perhaps it got lost somewhere." I supposed I was pushing it now, but I was having a mean moment right then so I kept it up. "So how is Matt?"

"Oh…we don't see each other anymore; his broomstick was a few twigs to short if you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes "Anyway," She continued, "I just want to know that I feel so sorry for you."

Huh?

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I mean do you really think that Harry is going to actually stay with you, please, I give it a month before he's moved on to someone…well, better than you." She said cruelly.

Oh hell no, she did not just say that. Now I was really angry. "What like you? Need I remind you Virginia-"

"Ginevra" She corrected me angrily.

"Whatever, you cheated on Harry and in the first place you were only with him for his money and fame, so if what your saying is he's going to dump me for some gold-digging bimbo, you're even more of a nutcase than I like to think you are."

Her face turned red like all Weasley's did when they got angry but I didn't care, just knowing that I got to her was enough for me. I know it was mean but she deserved it I think.

"Anyway" I continued, "I'd better get back to my bridal shower, I'll tell Harry you said hello, it was nice seeing you again Ginerva." With that I turned and started walking away.

"IT'S GINEVRA!" I heard her shout from behind me and my smile became a little bit bigger. It felt good to put her in her place like that. I mean, how dare she say that about Harry, he would never do that to me. He wasn't like Matt, he was different, he loved me didn't he? Of course he did, I couldn't let Ginny get to me like that, she's just still angry that she didn't get all the fame and glory she thought being with Harry would bring, and anyway that was her fault not mine.

I managed to get rid of all thoughts of that conversation by the time I got back to the table. I took my seat once again and the night continued as expected.

In only two days I would be getting married to the most wonderful man in the world. Not even Ginny Weasley could dampen my mood.


	2. What's in a Name

The night before the wedding I found myself in bed, in the arms of my wonderful fiancée…I know what you're thinking and you're WRONG. Get your heads out of the gutter you dirty-minded pervs!

Anyway, I was lying there with him, neither of us saying anything, just enjoying each others presence. I had had a lot on my mind in the last several months, the wedding of course. Planning the wedding, hiring caterers, dress shopping, hiring a band, renting a banquet hall, buying the flowers, the placemats, the- okay I'm gonna stop now, I getting tired just thinking about it. Anyway I'd been thinking way too much these last few months so it was nice to just relaxing with the love of my life and not have to think about anything.

We sat there in silence for maybe an hour, and then I guess Harry felt it needed to be broken.

"You know Ally, I was thinking" he began, and then he looked down at me to make sure he had my attention. He did, but he didn't say anything else, which prompted me to ask "What about?"

"Well…" He trailed off for a moment, then started back up, "About the future."

This was not what I was expecting. "The future?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean like a few years from now, where we will be." He explained vaguely.

I knew he was thinking of something, I just had to figure out what. "Well where do you want us to be?"

As soon as I asked him that a thought struck me. I remember back during my bridal shower when I had that brief (and unwanted) conversation with Ginny. 'I give it a month before he's moved on to someone well…better than you' she had said. At the time I didn't think much of it. It was just a cruel statement made by a jealous woman who just couldn't admit she was wrong (Like she would anyway). But now my mind had gone back to it, and I couldn't help but think 'what if she's right? What if Harry does leave me for someone else?' But that's silly, Harry wasn't like that, he'd never hurt me like that, the way Matt did…

"Well…I er…was kind of hoping that we'd, well…have children."

I looked back up at him, that's all? "Well yeah, sure I'd love to have children Harry."

His face brightened at this. "You mean it?"

"Yeah" I answered, "Well you know, not yet but in a few years yeah absolutely."

"Great, because I've always dreamed of having a big family since you know…I never really knew mine."

"Yeah, a big family would be nice…but we should give our kids their own names and not just name them after family members." I said.

"What? But I've always wanted to name my son James and my daughter Lily." Harry whined.

You know, he's kinda cute when he whines.

"But Harry everyone does that, I mean look at me I- well actually I got off kind of lucky."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, when I was born my parents were intending to name me after my paternal grandmother." I began.

"Whose name was…?" Harry asked.

"_Is_ Aristomache." I finished.

Harry snorted loudly. "Aristomache? Are you serious?"

I glared annoyingly at him, "Yes I am and stop laughing, I'll have you know she's a lovely woman who you will meet tomorrow at the wedding, and anyway, most people just call her by her middle name which is Karissa. But like I was saying they were going to name me after her, but then the week I was born a family friend died, her name was Alexis. My parents were very close to her so they named me in her honor."

Harry nodded, "I see…and Romilda?"

"Great aunt on my mother's side." I answered, knowing what he was getting at.

"Ah…well how about Rose?"

I thought about it for a second, "Nah, whenever I think of the name Rose I think of old ladies, it's too old fashioned."

His brow furrowed as he thought "Well you know, Ron once told he that if he ever had a son, he'd name him Hugo."

This time, I snorted with laughter. "Hugo?! He might as well call him Albus."

Now we were both laughing loudly, when we finally calmed down Harry asked, "well what about you Ally, what would you name our children?"

I thought for a second. "Well, my favorite name for a girl is Daphne"

Harry nodded again, "That sounds alright"

"And I also like Marie for a girl." I went on.

He kept nodding.

"And for a boy Reginald."

He stopped. "Reginald? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Excuse me? Reginald happens to be a very refined name." I argued.

"Oh come on" Harry said rolling his eyes "Like you said before we might as well call him Albus."

I stood up and so did Harry, "Well at least I don't want to name our son Hugo" I said loudly.

"I don't, I said Ron does." Harry argued back.

"Yeah but you still brought it up, which obviously means you want to use that name too."

"What? That's ridiculous; I wanted to name him James but noooo its 'unoriginal' and 'stupid'."

"I never said it was stupid."

"Maybe but you implied that you thought it was stupid."

"I wasn't impling anything I would just rather our son be called Reginald."

"Well I want to name him James."

"Reginald"

"James"

"Reginald"

"James"

"REGINALD"

"JAMES"

"WAIT A MINUTE?"

"WHAT?"

"When did we have kids?"

The room was silent for the first time in what felt like years. It's always like this when Harry and I fight. We start off just talking, then we disagree, then we yell, then we calm down, then we make-up and then we snog a bit. This time probably wouldn't be much different; we were already at step 4: calming down.

"I don't know, we haven't." Harry said breathing heavily.

"Well then why are we fighting over this?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Harry said, a little grin appeared on his face and he chuckled a bit. "It's pretty stupid now that I think about it."

I laughing softly. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too."

Step 5 complete.

"But let's just settle this," Harry said, (I kind of expected this.) "What would you name a boy other than Reginald?"

I thought for a second, looking for good names, finally, I thought of a good one. "How about Anthony?" I suggested.

Once again, Harry furrowed his brow in thought (he's kind of cute when he does this to.). Several seconds later, he came to a decision.

"Yeah, Anthony Potter, I can see that. But his middle name will be James."

I smiled, that I definitely expected, Harry was determined to honor his parents one way or another. Even though I would never tell him this, I thought it was really sweet.

"Anthony James Potter" I said, then, I approached him and wrapped me arms around his neck. He smiled at me as I whispered in his ear "Deal."

I leaned back a bit and looked into those amazing green eyes of his before slowly closing the gap between us.

Step 6: Complete.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. It's mostly a filler chapter and it's also my little way of complaining about the stupid names Harry and Ginny (ew) and Ron and Hermione gave their children in DH. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting. Until then!**


	3. Deja Vu

You know that expression "Time flies when you're having fun"? Well guess what, it's true. It seemed like I had just begun another delightful 'make-up' snog with Harry and sometime during that I blinked, and now here I am, standing in front of a mirror in my wedding dress, with Kristen (my maid of honor), Hermione, Carrie, Luna (my bridesmaids), Romilda, and my mother. I took a deep breath (or at least as deep a breath as I could take in that dress). In only a few short hours, I would no longer be Alexis Vane, but Mrs. Alexis Potter. I was terrified, partly because I was about to get married, and partly because I still couldn't get Ginny's words out of my head.

I knew Harry loved me, and I know he would do anything for me, he had told me that so many times. But what if Ginny was right? What if Harry really did leave me? I tried to wipe those thoughts from my mind but I just couldn't. Add that up with my wedding jitters, and I was a nervous wreck. However, I put on a brave face for my friends so they wouldn't suspect that I was scared out of my mind. They would often comment on my dress or my hair or something but I mostly drifted in and out.

"Oh Alexis, I can't believe you're getting married" my mother was saying. "And Harry is quite a catch, shame your sister can't find a good man like you have."

I saw Romilda start fuming when she heard mom say that. Really, I love my mom and all, but she has a tendency to say things without thinking them through first.

"Alexis, I checked your dress last night" Luna said, "And you'll be glad to know that I didn't find one Gloophack."

Have I ever mentioned that Luna scares me sometimes?

"er…thank you Luna" I said uneasily.

Luna smiled at me and then went back to talking to Hermione.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone left. Now the only people in the room were me and the giant mirror. I looked at my reflection for a long time, and no it wasn't a 'wow, I'm so hot' look, it was a 'this is it, my life is about to change forever' look. I absentmindedly played with my bracelet as I thought about what I was about to do. I remembered how excited I had been when Harry first proposed to me all those months ago.

There's a funny story about that actually, remember how I told you that Harry proposed to me by a lake? Well, you can imagine that I was really happy when he did it, so happy in fact that the first thing I did after he asked was scream and jump on him. In retrospect that probably wasn't a very good idea, especially since he was so unprepared for it. The ring ended up flying out of his hand and landed in the water. It took about two hours to find it.

I was starting to wonder if that was some kind of omen, like maybe it meant that our marriage wouldn't work out. At the time I was just glad we found it, I didn't think really of why it happened. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

I let out a long sigh and let my thought drift to Harry; I wondered what he was doing right now. Was he as nervous as I was? I tried to imagine him in the room down the hall, dressed in his tuxedo pacing back and forth while Ron and Draco tried to calm him down. But Harry wasn't the type to get nervous, or at least not the type who would show it. He takes everything in stride, one of the many reasons I love him. It was very quiet in the room and in the hallway, which made me uneasy; I suddenly wished that my friends hadn't left.

I know what you must be thinking now 'this is her wedding, she should be happy'. Well I was happy, but I was also scared and nervous, and it wasn't just about Ginny and the Wedding, it was about after the wedding, after our honeymoon, after our first few years of marriage, would things still be the same? Would he still love me like he did now?

Basically, everything made me nervous right then. I was scared of getting my heart broken again, sure I was totally over Matt, but what he did had lasting effects. If you remember I really did love him, the same kind of love I felt for Harry, so what if our relationship ended the same way mine and Matt's did? What if…

You know, I don't think there are any two words in the English language so horrible then 'what if'. Alone they're just words, not scary, not intimidating in any way. Together, they were a frightening force. What if Harry left me? What if Ginny was right? What if she was wrong? What if the ring incident really was an omen?

I really hate those words now.

The silence was almost deadly it seems, whoever said that 'Silence is Golden' could kiss my ass (pardon my French). But then, just like that, it was gone. A crash rang out from the hallway. I turned around and stared at the door. Another crash followed by a feminine voice giggling. This continued for about a minute and by that time it was really starting to get annoying. I stepped away from the mirror hitching up my long skirt so I wouldn't trip on it and approached the door. Once I entered the hallway the noise become louder, now I could clearly distinguish two voices, one male one female.

I looked down the hall, and that's when I noticed what room it was coming from. My heart stopped. It was Harry's room.

I remember when Harry bought us a muggle device called a television, he started showing me all these things called movies. One I remember gave me nightmares (I scare kind of easily), I don't remember the name of it, but it was about this guy and his family who go to live alone in a hotel, and the kid starts seeing ghosts everywhere and eventually the dad goes crazy tries to kill them. Anyway this one scene had the mother running around the hotel. I think she was looking for the kid, and she started down this one hallway, and as she ran, the hallway seemed to get longer and longer, well that's how the hall looked to me at that moment, like it was moving away form me, and no matter how fast a ran I would never reach it.

I did however, in five seconds flat which is good considering the fact that I was wearing a heavy dress. The door closed, I didn't open it though, I pressed my ear against the door and listen to the sounds of the couple inside. What I heard made my heart sink and my blood boil.

"Ooh Harry, you are such a good kisser, tell me you love me"

"I love you"

"Now tell me that you don't love Alexis"

"I don't love her; you're the only woman for me Ginny Weasley"

At that moment, my anger and misery reached it peak and I threw open the doors to find myself face to face with my fiancé and my fiancé's ex-girlfriend in a tight embrace. I gasped, and they broke apart.

I had never seen Ginny look so happy, I could tell she had wanted this to happen, and that only made me feel worse.

"Why Alexis, how nice to see you" she said smirking evilly.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it wasn't Ginny's smirk that hurt me, it was Harry; the whole time he was looking at Ginny with this loving expression on his face.

"H-Harry?" I choked out through my tears.

He looked up at me with absolutely no expression.

"How could you?" I sobbed.

Ginny's smirk became wider, "Well, tell her Harry baby"

Harry smiled lovingly at her which made me feel sick. Then he looked back at me with that same expressionless stare.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I just don't love you anymore, Ginny's the one for me, not you, she's beautiful and talented and smart, and you're just not. You understand right?"

I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone and my fiancé had been replaced by some Ginny-loving robot or something. It was like there was a dull roar in my ears. My eyes were blinded by tears as I reared my hand back and sent it flying into Harry's face. The force of my hit was so great that Harry almost fell over. I didn't stay to see his reaction though I could hear Ginny laughing in triumph. I turned on a heel and ran out of the room, down the hall and out of the chapel. I ran and ran and didn't care about anyone who stared at the woman running down the road in a wedding dress. All I cared about was that Ginny was right, Harry did leave me, and for her of all people. I don't think I've ever felt lower than I did right then. We had had the biggest argument of our relationship, and it didn't even involve yelling, and this time, there would be no making up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before you kill me, I just want to say that everything will be explained in the next chapter, there are actually some hints to what's really happening in this chapter. Also, the next chapter will have a very special surprise, so keep your eyes open for it. Oh, and don't forget to review! Bye for now!**


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: Okay, I've been doing some thinking about this story and I'm wondering if I should write another one after I'm done with it, I've been considering two ideas 1 would be a direct sequel about Harry and Alexis's kids, the other would be sort of a Prequel/Midquel to HIMTBWL which would explain how Draco and Hermione got together, so if think I should write one of these then just tell me which one you like best and if I have the time I'll write it :) Also, in this story Remus and Tonks did NOT die, so expect to see them before the end of the story. Anyway, as promised, there's a very special surprise in this chapter so read on…**

**BOLD**-Thoughts

* * *

Hello, this is Harry, temporally taking over for Alexis to tell you just how I suddenly fell back in 'love' with Ginny. There's a very logical explanation too…well not really logical but it pretty much makes sense and…okay I'm going to stop rambling now and just get on with it.

I had been pacing back and forth in a stupor for maybe an hour. Ron and Draco had left by then to get ready. I looked up at the clock and saw that there was only an hour left before I got married to the most amazing woman ever. Part of me was thrilled, but another part of me was scared shitless. I wondered if Alexis was as nervous as I was. The only thing that really calmed me down was thinking about her and how much I loved her.

We had definitely met through a very odd occurrence, I mean, how many guys can say they met their fiancé because their significant others were cheating on them, and with each other no less. I remember the night we came up with our revenge plan, I had decided to be a gentleman and walk her back to her dormitory. At the time, I really only thought of her as a friend, I mean, I had only known her for about three or four days (not counting that thing in the Three Broomsticks) so I think it's safe to say that she wasn't the only one who was surprised when I spontaneously kiss her on the cheek. To this day I still can't figure out why I did that, I suppose it was just spur of the moment, but still.

I went to bed that night with a lot on my mind, even Ron's incredibly loud snores couldn't pull me from my thoughts. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way about a girl I had only known for several days, I had heard that love can happen fast when you meet the right person, but I had never really believed that. Besides, I had thought I loved Ginny too and she ended up just wanting me for my money and fame. However the next day, I realized something, even though I had only known her for a little while, I was falling in love with Alexis. There was just something about her, I think maybe it started when I first saw her in Hogsmeade. I didn't really think much of it, but I did always recognize her in the halls after that even though I never said anything to her.

When I kissed her in the hallway after we completed our revenge, it was better than any kiss I had ever received or given. I knew it then that this was the one I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. We had been dating for quite a while before I finally got up the nerve to pop the question, part of me was afraid that she would say no, even though Ron and Draco said I was nuts to think that.

Now here I was, only an hour away from my wedding. Ron was my best man of course, and Remus and Tonk's five year old son Teddy was the ring bearer and Alexis's cousin Mellie was the flower girl. We had invited only our close friends and family and we wanted a small wedding, but Alexis's mother and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it, together they had put together a huge wedding with about two hundred people, we didn't know a lot of them, they were friends of Alexis's parents. But we decided that as long as we were able to get married with no incident, it didn't matter were we did it. Unfortunately, that didn't end up happening for us.

I stood in front of the mirror fixing my tie; the damn thing was really uncomfortable. I could here voices outside the window of people getting ready for this special day. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this was it, nothing in the world could spoil this.

"Hello Harry"

Or so I thought.

I did a double take when I heard the voice, I recognized it immediately, but I was really shocked to hear it. The first thought in my head was 'how did she get in here?' then I started to wonder why she was here in the first place.

I turned around to face Ginny Weasley, it was the first time I'd seen her since I graduated Hogwarts. The first thing I noticed was that her hair had finally grown back, other than that she didn't look much different than she did the last time I saw her. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Ginny?" I asked annoyed "In case you haven't noticed, I'm about to get married"

"Oh I know, I just came to congratulate you" She said in a mock innocent voice.

"Oh really" I muttered.

"Of course, I want nothing but happiness for you and for Alexis" She spat out Alexis name like a curse.

"Ginny cut the crap" I snapped, "If you're here to try and get me to come back to you then-

Ginny interrupted me with a loud laugh that chilled me for some reason.

"Harry please, you think I came here to make you love me again, I never even loved you anyway, so why would I do that?"

"I don't know" Well then why are you here?" I asked uninterestedly as I turned back around towards the mirror to finish straightening my tie.

"I'm here because you humiliated me, you and that stupid bitch for yours ruined my life and now I'm finally going to make you pay." Ginny yelled.

I had actually stopped listening to what she was saying after the 'stupid bitch' part, I became very angry when I heard and whirled around to yell at her, only to find that she had taken out and was pointing it right at me. I noticed that my wand was lying on a footstool all the way at the other side of the room. I didn't want to risk trying to get it because Ginny might to something stupid.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"I told you Harry, I'm finally getting my revenge for what you put me through." She answered smiling evilly.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked "Are you going to kill me?"

Ginny giggled, "Of course not Harry, I'm not crazy, I'm just really really angry, you ruined my life, so I'm going to ruin yours"

This made me a little nervous, but I was a trained Auror so I knew how to hide it.

"Ginny, whatever it is you're thinking about doing don't." I said.

"Harry, you can throw off an imperius curse right?" Ginny asked completely ignoring what I had said.

I knew that my nervousness was starting to show now, I really didn't like where this was going. It was at that moment that I noticed something that made my blood run cold, my wand, which had been on the footstool a minute ago, was gone!

"Ginny…" I started.

"I wonder if you can throw off two" Ginny said grinning.

Before I could react, two voices cried out at the same time "IMPERIO!"

And then…I felt happy, like I was floating, it really was a wonderful feeling. I could hear Ginny giggling but I just didn't care.

**You idiot, snap out of it!**

The blissful feelings began to leave me as I struggled to throw off the two curses, however, after so many years of no death eater activity, I suppose my skills were getting a bit rusty and all I could do was enter a state of awareness. I knew what was happening, but I could do nothing about it. I was under Ginny's control.

It was then that I finally got a look at the other person who put the curse on me. I could fell my blood boiling. Matt Taylor looked like a child at Christmas as he threw his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"This is working out great" He said to Ginny.

"Yes it is, now go hide, I don't want Vane to see you" Ginny said giving him a light shove.

Matt obliged, hiding under an invisibility cloak he had in his hand. That explained how I didn't see him. Ginny turned to me.

"Now then, kiss me" Ginny commanded.

I really didn't want to of course, but I had no choice. I leaned over and kissed Ginny full on the mouth.

**NO! YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! **

"Push me up against the wall" Ginny ordered pulling away from me.

**NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!**

For five agonizing minutes this continued, until I heard someone approach the door, my heart stopped, I prayed that it wouldn't be Alexis, but somehow I knew it was.

"Ooh Harry" Ginny cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice, "You are such a good kisser, tell me you love me"

**NEVER! I HATE YOU, YOU TWO-FACED BITCH!**

"I love you" I said

"Now tell me you don't love Alexis" she said loudly before whispering in my ear "And then say I'm the only woman for you."

**I LOVE ALEXIS I HATE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

"I don't love her; you're the only woman for me Ginny Weasley"

If had any control over my body, I would have started to cry right there, I didn't care who saw.

Then she whispered in my ear yet again "When she comes in, show no emotion when you look at her, but look at me with loving expressions, and tell her you don't love her and I'm the only one for you, and then say how I'm smart and beautiful and talented and she isn't." Ginny hissed.

I felt nauseous now, and it only became worse when the door was thrown open by an angry looking Alexis.

**NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

Alexis's anger melted away when she saw Ginny in my arms, and was replaced with shock and sadness. I could see tears forming in her eyes already, and that made my heart break.

"Why Alexis, how nice to see you" Ginny smirked.

**ALEXIS, BABY THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I'M UNDER AN IMPERIUS CURSE, DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING SHE SAYS!**

"H-Harry?" she choked.

I looked away from Ginny and up at her, expressionless, just as Ginny had ordered, my heart broke even more.

"How could you?" She sobbed.

"Well, tell her Harry baby." Ginny said and smiled at me. I had no choice but to smile back.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I just don't love you anymore, Ginny's the one for me, not you, she's beautiful and talented and smart, and you're just not. You understand right?"

**NO! ALEXIS I LOVE YOU, I DON'T LOVE GINNY. SHE HAS ME UNDER A SPELL, YOU HAVE TO SEE IT, AND THIS ISN'T ME TALKING! I LOVE YOU!**

She just stood there for a second crying, then she pulled back her hand and smacked me right across the face before running out of the room, now my heart was shattered.

Matt came out from the cloak with a huge smile on his face as he went to stand next to Ginny.

"I'd say that went very well, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I would" Ginny answered giving him a peck on the lips before turning back to me.

"Now then" She began with an evil look in her eye "We've destroy your relationship, now we'll ruin your friendships, let's go"

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the room while Matt put on his cloak and followed us out.

* * *

By the time we had gotten outside, Ginny had told me everything she wanted me to say. It made me sick to think of what was about to happen, but I could do nothing to stop it.

Ron saw us first. He walked over to me looking confused/

"Mate, it's not time yet, what are you doing?" he asked. "And why is she here?"

"I have an announcement to make" I said just like she told me.

Ginny smiled at me.

Ron looked really confused but turned around to address the guests. "Uh…everyone, the groom has something to say."

Everyone turned around and looked at us curiously.

"What is she doing here?" I heard Hermione say. I noticed then that Kristen wasn't there; maybe she had seen Alexis and gone after her.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say, even though I knew it wasn't really me talking, they were going to think it was, and they were going to hate me.

**NO DON'T SAY IT! YOU HAVE TO BREAK FREE OF HER CONTROL!**

"I just want you all to know that there will be no wedding today." I announced heavily.

I heard gasps and whispering erupt and I could see Ron's jaw drop.

"Finish it" Ginny hissed.

"I am leaving with Ginny because I love her, and I've realized that she is the one for me, not Alexis." I finished.

If my heart wasn't already broken, it would have right then.

**GOD DAMN YOU YOU FILTHY BITCH!**

The whispering just got worse after that. Hermione stood up.

"Harry, what are you talking about? You love Alexis!" She shouted.

"No, I never loved her, it was always Ginny."

"That's bullshit!" Ron screamed at me furiously, "How could you do this to Alexis? She loved you!"

"That's right Potter, what has gotten into you?" Draco said as he walked over.

"You heard him" Ginny piped up, "He's finally realized that I'm the only one for him."

Right then I noticed something strange, Romilda had been standing near the refreshments table watching the whole thing with a thoughtful look on her face, but now she was hunched over the table, I couldn't see what she was doing, but it greatly confused me.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, making the atmosphere very tense. Then suddenly, the sound of footsteps appeared. Two pairs actually. Somehow, I didn't need to turn around and look to realize that Alexis had returned.


	5. A Day Of Firsts

**A/N: Okay, only one or two more chapters left after this. But, if you are a fan of Draco/Hermione, then you can read the sister story to HIMTBWL which will depict just how they got together. It will be called 'Three Words' and will be out once I finish this story. So keep you're eyes open for it.

* * *

**

This is Alexis again, retaking over this story from Harry, and good thing too since I am a much better writer than him don't you think?

Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how far I ran but I ended up in front of a large fountain complete with a statue depicting a man and a woman dancing a waltz. I couldn't even look at it. Every time I did I got a horrible mental image of Harry with his arms wrapped around the now bane of my existence Ginny Weasley, sloppily kissing her while she let out a stupid little squeak of delight.

It must have looked a bit odd to passers-by to see a woman in a wedding dress sitting at a fountain crying, but I didn't notice nor care. All I could think about was Ginny. Was it her mission in life to destroy any chances at love I had? First Matt and now Harry, would she always be there to ruin my life?

'He'll leave you for someone better' she said, and she was right. Maybe Ginny really was better than me, maybe Harry really loved her all this time and not me, maybe I just wasn't good enough for him…

"That's not true"

I jumped at the sound of Kristen's voice. I saw her standing beside me in her purple bridesmaids' dress with her arms crossed over her chest. A look of mild anger plastered across her face.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"What you just said, it's not true; you are a much better person than Ginny Weasley could ever be." Kristen elaborated.

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment, "I said that out loud?"

"Yeah!"

Oops.

"Oh um…" I really didn't know how to explain why I said that, or why I had run away from my wedding for seemingly no reason.

Kristen sat down next to me. "What going on Alexis, are you nervous about the wedding? Why did you run off like that?"

I tried to stop fresh tears from falling in vain. Before I knew it, my face was pressed into my best friend's shoulder and I was crying my broken heart out. Kristen was most likely very shocked by this but she hugged me and tried to comfort me like a good friend would do.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Kristen asked me again when I pulled away from her.

"I…I-"I took a deep breath. "I s-saw Harry and G-Ginny together k-kissing."

Kristen's eye widened. "WHAT!?!"

"He s-said he l-loved Ginny and n-not me, h-he's going back t-to h-her." I sobbed.

"I don't believe this." Kristen muttered.

"I know," I sobbed not caring who saw, "I can't believe this is happening either."

"That's not what I meant." Kristen said in a surprisingly firm voice.

I looked up at her surprised.

"W-What?"

"I meant that I don't believe that Harry would do that, I think Ginny did something to him." Kristen stated.

I didn't really expect this, and the thought never really crossed my mind, but at the moment I was unfortunately too upset to believe that.

"Kristen, he told me himself that he didn't want to be with me anymore, he obviously loves her more, and I don't blame him. Ginny is the perfect woman, she's beautiful and talented, why would anyone want me over her?"

Then, Kristen did something that I will never ever forget. With reflexes born from quidditch training she smacked me across the cheek before I even saw her hand move. I recoiled in utter shock at the violent gesture and instinctively brought my hand up to my face on the spot where she had hit me. She then proceeded to grasp me by the shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"You want to why? I'll tell you why, because you're smart, you're a good listener, you're a caring person, and most of all you're a better person than Ginny fucking Weasley could ever hope to be!" She yelled in my face, "I've seen you and Harry together. I've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you with all his heart you hear me? And if anyone says otherwise then they don't even have the _slightest _idea what true love is."

"But he said-"

"Did it ever occur to you that Ginny could be influencing him in some way? Making him say those things? Didn't you hear what I just said? Harry _loves _you, not her, you! He will always love you no matter what Ginny or anyone else tries to do to stop him. You and Harry are meant to be, don't you see that? He's your match, just like Carrie is mine. You really think that Harry would to that to you? You think he's going to hurt like Matt did? No, no he wouldn't because you are everything to him. And now look at you, sitting here wallowing in self-pity instead of getting your man back! It makes me sick just to see you like this. You are stronger than this Alexis Vane and you have to do what you have to do, and what you have to do is go back there and take him back from that skank. You take him and you hold on to him and never ever let go do you hear me? Well do you?"

I was shocked, no I was beyond shocked. I had never heard Kristen talk to me or anyone else for that matter like this. But somehow, I know that I had to hear this, because she was right. She was absolutely right.

I pulled myself from her grasp and stood up. "You know what? You're right Kristen, I have to go back there and get Harry back!" I stated firmly, newfound bravery and anger (at Ginny) growing in my heart.

Kristen got up as well and grinned widely at me, "That's the Alexis I know, now come on"

And with that we started off back to the church.

* * *

We got there just in time to see Harry and Ginny standing outside talking to the guests. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were standing in front of him, their faces a mixture of confusion, shock, and anger. I was nervous to step to approach him but then I felt Kristen touch my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she gave me an encouraging smile. I felt better after that and, taking a deep breath, slowly approached my fiancée from behind. 

Ron, Hermione and Draco saw me first, and when they saw their expressions, Harry and Ginny turned around to look at me. Harry's face stayed expressionless just as it had before, but Ginny's lip curled into a cruel smile.

"I see you've returned Vane, come to see me and my fiancée off?" She asked sadistically.

That hurt me deeply, but infuriated me even more so. How dare she call him _her _fiancé! I would have killed the little bitch if I wasn't so bad at confrontation and there were no witnesses.

"He's not your fiancé; he's mine you little bitch!" I seethed.

Ginny momentarily looked taken aback (I don't curse often, well out loud at least). But she quickly regained her posture and put her arm around Harry waist, pulling him closer to her. I was pulled from my fantasies of ripping that arm out of it's socket by the sound of her stupid little voice.

"Oh really, I think Harry has made it perfectly clear that he wants me and not you, so if I were you, I'd leave us alone."

My anger and frustration was reaching it's peak. This just couldn't be for real. I look desperately at Harry.

"Harry, talk to me. Tell me that you don't love her." I demanded in a rough voice, he remained expressionless and quiet. "Harry, you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't love her, tell me that this is all some kind of cruel trick or a spell or something, tell me anything just talk to me."

I was practically begging him now, but stature never once faltered, and I was quickly losing hope.

Ginny giggled at me "You're pathetic Vane, you just can't accept that Harry will never be yours, he'll always be under my spell and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"I applaud you Ginny!" a voice suddenly called out.

The voice shockingly came from Romilda. She walked on to the scene with a strange smirk on her face and two glasses of Champagne in her hands.

"Excuse me?" Ginny questioned.

"I said I applaud you Ginny Weasley" Romilda reiterated.

Ginny's face contorted with confusion, "What? Why?"

Romilda laughed softly and shook her head, "I mean that I admire you, I've never seen my sister this upset before, I've always wanted to do something myself to break her like this, but it seems you've beat me to the punch, and you've done it much better than I ever could, and for that I applaud you."

Okay, now I knew that Romilda and I weren't particularly close, but I couldn't believe that she would hate me this much, and wanted to do just what Ginny had done.

"You're not mad at me?" Ginny asked with surprise.

"Of course not, I hate her too, I always have. Nothing makes me more happy to see her in pain."

"Romilda!" I heard my mother scream in shock and anger.

Ginny however just raised her eyebrows at my ex-sister and smirked. "Well Vane, it's looks like we have something in common after all."

"Not really, I'm nowhere near as ingenious as you are Ginny, I never would have thought of getting someone to pretend to love her when he really loved me, that was genious." Romilda mused.

Ginny laughed smugly, "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Oh I do," Romilda grinned, "In fact…"

She then held out one of the champagne glasses to Ginny.

"…I propose a toast."

"A toast?" Ginny repeated.

"Yeah, a toast to my sister's misery." Romilda stated proudly.

I and everyone around me were speechless. Nobody could believe what they were hearing from someone who is supposed to love me. Ginny however studied Romilda for a moment as if searching for some sign of hidden meaning behind her actions. Then she grinned and finally took the glass from Romilda's outstretched hand.

"Cheers then" Ginny said raising the glass, shooting me a smug smile and finally drinking the entire contents of her glass all in one swallow.

Before I continue, I want to note that that day was special for more than one reason. Mostly of course because it was my wedding day, but also because of the seemingly more minor events that took place that day. They say that there's a first time for everything, and after that day I really believed that was a true statement. For you see, my wedding day was a day of two firsts. The first of those happen to involve my sister, that's right, Romilda.

Now I'm pretty sure I mentioned to you in my first little bit of my life story that Romilda liked to brag that she was better than me at Potions. Well I hate to admit it (and will deny that I said it if you ever tell anyone), but it's true. In fact, she was probably the best in her year at Potions, and I heard that Snape actually gave her points one time even though she was a Gryffindor (granted, McGonagall was supposedly there at the time but still). So I suppose it came as no shock to anyone when she got an O in potions on her O.W.L.'s and a perfect score in N.E.W.T.'s and is now an accomplished Potions Mistress. Well I guess everyone has to be good at something right?

Anyway, it also shouldn't be a shock to anyone that as a (then practicing) Potions Mistress, Romilda would carry a lot of potions on her person, which should have been kind of obvious I suppose. Still, I and everyone else standing around us were shocked when Ginny's eyes suddenly glazed over and she dropped the glass to ground with a small crash.

Romilda smirked, "What's wrong Ginny, can't handle a little veriteserum in your drinks?"

Then it became obvious, and that was the first first: Romilda actually helping me (even if she chose to do it in a very weird way.).

"Now then," Romilda began, "State your full name."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ginny answered in deadpan.

"Have you and Harry Potter been engaging in a relationship behind our backs?"

"No"

"Have you given him a love potion or any sort?"

"No"

"Have you done anything at all to influence him?"

"Yes"

"What have you done?"

"Put him under an imperius curse."

Gasps of shock and (in the case of Mrs. Weasley) shrieks of fury rang out in the large room.

"But I thought Harry could throw of an imperius curse!" Hermione called out.

"He can" Ginny responded as if Hermione had directly said this to her, "He can't throw it off though if two are stimulusly cast upon him."

"What do you mean?" Romilda asked.

"I cast the curse on him at the same time as my partner."

"You weren't working alone?"

"No"

"Who is your partner?"

"Matthew Taylor"

I suppose I should have seen that coming, but at the moment I was too pissed off at Ginny to consider that.

"Is he here now?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Right there under his invisibility cloak." Ginny extended her finger to a spot about a foot away from Ron (who's an auror now just so you know).

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the designated area. I knew however that since Matt was under a cloak, there was a small chance that Ron would managed to get him. Especially since now that he was exposed, Matt would probably try to run. However, luck seemed to be on our side that day, as Matt did run and ended up tripping over a fold-out chair and, falling to the ground, exposed his left leg. Within the time frame of a few seconds, Ron had him stunned and in custody.

"So you admit to using an unforgivable on Harry Potter?" Ron asked his sister with a look of sadness on his face.

"Yes"

Ron sighed, I knew that this was probably hard on him considering this was his sister. By then Romilda must have figured she had gotten everything important out of Ginny as she pulled out her wand and preformed a spell to remove the veriteserum influence from her. I've heard that people under the truth potion remain aware of what is happening, and judging by the look on Ginny's face when she came out of it, that's true.

"Well," Ron began, "I can't believe I'm saying this to my own sister, but you are under arrest for the use of an Unforgivable on Harold James Potter."

I hadn't seen Ginny look so furious since mine and Harry's revenge on her in sixth year, "You can't be serious Ron!"

"I am serious Ginny," Ron said sternly, "You and youu're friend here are facing serious jail time."

Ginny looked around frantically, as if looking for someone who would help her, but everyone heard what she said under the veriteserum and there was no pity for her to be found. Not even Mrs. Weasley spoke for her.

Her eyes slowly turned to me, an unimaginable look of loathing on her face.

Now this is where the second of that day's first came in. I am not a violent person. I can't stand the sight of blood and I'm horrible at dueling. The only time I had ever done any real fighting was in the final battle but that was totally different. So what I did next shocked not only onlookers, but really myself. I curled my right hand into a fist and with reflexes and strength born solely from adrenaline, punched her in the face and sent her flying to the ground.

"That's for trying to steal my husband." I spat out venomously, and I'm not going to lie, that felt great.

Everyone's jaw dropped, and I'm pretty sure I heard sniggering from Draco. Ginny let out an angry high-pitched scream as Ron put magical handcuffs on her and apparated her and Matt away.

* * *

Hermione was the one to finally take the curse off Harry. The first thing he did when he saw me was rush over and smother me with kisses and harrowed apologies for everything he said (he later explained to us the state of awareness he was in while under the curse.). Draco had to pry him off of me so I could breath. 

"Harry, it's okay," I gasped, "Ginny told us everything."

"She did? How did you get her to?" He asked.

"Romilda did it actually" Luna piped up, "She used Veritaserum."

"She carries veriteserum around?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess" I shrugged; I have a really weird sister in case you haven't noticed.

"So now what?" Hermione asked, "You guys want to go ahead with the wedding today?"

I looked at Harry questioningly and he did the same.

"I will if you want to Ally." Harry said, "But I'll understand if you'd rather have it on a different day, considering all that's happened today."

I didn't say anything, for maybe the millionth time that month, I thought of Ginny's words 'It's only a matter of time before he leaves you for someone better' and for the first time since I heard that, I could laugh at it, and I did. I let out a long loud laugh for the heaven's to hear.

I finally realized that I had let Ginny's prodding and insults get to me. I actually let her convince me that Harry didn't love me, and so I laughed at myself, I laughed at my own stupidity for listening to that little slut. I laughed and laughed and creeped out everyone.

"I think she's losing it" Draco casually remarked, causing Hermione to smack him hard in the chest.

"Alexis, why are you laughing honey?" Harry asked slowly.

"I-I just feel so stupid, I listened to and believed a bunch of stupid bullshit that came out of the mouth of Ginny Weasley and I can't believe what an idiot I was for that." I explained happily.

Harry and everyone else were probably confused, but I wasn't going to explain it any further than that.

"Now listen up, after this Ginny Weasley will never be able to get a raise out of me again, I will never again let her get in the way of my happiness. If we postpone the wedding, then we have in a way let her win, and I for one will not let that happen, so we'd better get this show on the road, don't you agree Harry?"

Harry's thoughtful expressions become a grin of happiness, "Well I can't argue with that logic."

I saw Kristen smile and flash me and thumbs up. I smiled back as we all took our places. Five minutes later, the music began and for the first time since my bridal shower, I was truly happy.


	6. Sisters

**A/N: Okay everyone, last chapter. It's shame really, I've enjoyed writing this story a lot, but at least I have my Draco/Hermione story to write so that should be fun. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to My Marriage To Harry Potter.**

I heard the music start and saw my little cousin Mellie begin her steady walk down the aisle with her little basket of lilacs (my favorite flower), following her was our ring bearer; Harry's godson Teddy Lupin, then Carrie and Kristen, Draco and Hermione, Ron and Luna.

Then, the wedding march music ended, and 'Here comes the bride' began playing. This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for since I fell in love with Harry. I linked arms with my beaming father and we slowly made our way down the aisle. As in every wedding, all eyes were on me (even though they had all seen me not a few minutes earlier thanks to Ginny.). But my eyes lay firmly on my groom.

At that moment, I realized something. I had thought that my love for Harry was the same as what I had once felt for Matt, but it's not. It's not even close to what I felt for Matt, it's so much more. Harry is everything to me, he's exactly the kind of man I always dreamed I'd marry, but then again like Kristen said, he is my match. This time, I had truly found him.

We made it to the end of the aisle and my father let go of my arm. He gave me a quick yet warm hug which I returned happily (I'm glad to say that my dad and I have a great relationship). Then he stepped down and sat next to my step-mother (my mom and her boyfriend were on the other side of the pew…hey I never said they were friends just that they were speaking again).

Turning to face Harry, I felt a wave of bliss overcome me. I had never been happier in my whole life.

"Dearly beloved" The minister began, "We are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Harold James Potter and Alexis Rhonda Vane in matrimony, two young lovers who have gone through much in their short lives, and yet have gotten through together and now will begin a new journey together as husband and wife. Now, the bride and groom have written their vows and will now recite."

Harry took a deep breath, "Alexis, I know I'm not so good with words, so I hope this doesn't come out stupid or cheesy,"

I smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Alexis, when I was with Ginny, I thought that I was going to marry her, but thinking back I realize that it wasn't because I loved her. It was because everyone expected me to marry her, they thought we were a perfect match, but Ginny could never measure up to you, and neither can whatever it was I felt for her. You are my match Alexis, you're the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last person I think of before I fall asleep. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, however long that may be, whether it be one day or a hundred years. I want to have a big family with you and I want to grow old with you and then be with you in eternity. You and no one else, I love you Ally."

Okay, maybe it was kind of cheesy, but I didn't care, I loved it in all its cheesy glory. I inwardly let out a nervous sigh, now it was my turn.

"Harry, when I first saw you in Three Broomsticks during fifth year, the first thing I thought was 'Man, he has really nice eyes',"

I heard a smattering of laughter from the guests.

"But I didn't even think of that again until a year later, when we were brought together again, and by then I was starting to wonder if perhaps I could one day love you, and what do you know? I was right. And I don't just love you for your pretty eyes if that's what you're thinking, it's because no matter what someone has said to hurt me, no matter how harrowed I am about work and rent and all that other crap, when I'm with you, it all seems like it's not a big deal, because I know that no matter what happens I'll always have you and you'll always have me. Starting now we are in it together, in all this craziness we call life, it's you and me facing it together, and nothing not even an insane ex-girlfriend is going to stop me from marrying you, because you are my soulmate Harry Potter, and I'm never going to let you go."

I finished my little speech with happy tears falling from my eyes. I heard loud sobs come from either my mother or Mrs. Weasley (I later found out it was both).

The minister gave us a warm smile, "Now then, do you Harold James take Alexis Rhonda to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Harry answered grinning.

Then the minister turned to me and said, "And do Alexis Rhonda, take Harold James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

If there are two words in the English language more complex than any other, they are 'I do'. It's such a simple phrase, and yet it holds so much meaning, it can be terrifying, and at the same time wonderful. Simple and yet hard to say.

"I do"

But it wasn't so bad.

The minister turned to Teddy, "May I have the rings please?"

Teddy held up the little pillow which held the rings and the minister took them. He handed one to Harry.

"Harry, take this ring and put it on Alexis's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed" Harry recited as he slid the ring onto my finger.

Then the minister handed me the second one.

"Alexis, take this ring and put it on Harry's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

And just like Harry had done, I slid the ring on his finger and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," The minister said, "You may now kiss the bride."

We did, of course, and it was one of the sweetest kisses of my life.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The minister addressed the guests when we broke apart.

The cheers were deafening.

Several hours later the reception was beginning to go underway. I sat next to Harry as we waited for the band to begin and we could have our first dance. All of our close friends and family sat around us and chatted about different stuff, their jobs, the wedding, my dress, Hermione's baby…oh, did I forget to mention that? Hermione had found out she was pregnant about three days before the wedding.

Finally, the band was ready.

"Okay," The singer said in a magically enhanced voice, "I think it's about time to get this party started don't you?"

He was answered with applause and cheers.

"Well that's great, but first we're going to have a special dance for the bride and groom, so if the lovely couple will step up now please?"

More applause. Harry took me by the hand and led me onto the dance floor. It was then that I noticed a retreating figure opening the door seemingly to leave. I knew immediately who it was, and I had to talk to her.

"Hang on a minute guys" I called out to a bewildered band and Harry, "I've just got to take care of something, I'll be right back."

With that I half walked and half ran towards the door.

"Romilda! Romilda hang on!"

I finally caught up with her just as she was about to exit the building, she looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing, isn't it time for you're first dance?"

"Well yeah," I breathed, "But I saw you leaving and-"

"Look it's not because of what happened earlier," she interrupted me, "I just…have work tomorrow and I...I have to get home and sleep and…" she trailed off.

We stood in silence for a moment before Romilda broke it, "You know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said, right?"

I must admit I was a bit surprised by this, "Of course."

"Good." She said simply.

"How did you know Harry wasn't himself?" I asked quickly, not wanting another awkward silence (I hate those).

Romilda smiled a little, "Well it was pretty obvious, I'm surprised no one else caught on, I mean he wasn't acting at all like himself, and I know he would never leave you like that."

The last part she said very softly, almost sadly.

"You know it's ironic," she started, "I remember bragging to my friends that I was going to marry Harry Potter one day, and then my sister does. I never thought that would happen."

"Neither did I." I murmured.

"But it's good this way," She continued, "You two have something that I never could have had with Harry, you have love, and I guess I have to accept that."

I smiled, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Why? I did what anyone would do for a sister."

That statement surprised me even more than before. "What?"

Romilda rolled her eyes, "Come on Alexis, we may not be particularly close, but you're still my sister and when it comes right down too it…I'll always be there for her."

In all my years of knowing my sister, I had never had this long a conversation with her, or one as sweet. I couldn't help what I did next.

"Aww…" I said in a cutesy voice, "You love me don't you?"

Again she rolled her eyes, "Alexis-"

"Come on Romilda, say you love me, say it say it say it sa-"

"Alright, I love you." She said a bit loudly.

But then she cooled of and looked me in the eyes, and for the first time in our lives, we hugged. When we broke apart Romilda was smiling a little.

"Come on," she said taking my hand, "Harry's waiting for you."

I smiled as we walked together back into the reception hall.

I think Harry thought I was running off when I left because the moment he saw me come back in the room he had such a relieved look on his face I almost laughed.

"Did you think I wasn't coming back?" I asked him playfully as I approached him.

"Well I hoped not." He answered grinning and I couldn't help but giggle alittle, he's just too cute.

"Umm, guys," the magnified voice of the band's singer called out, "I think it's time for your dance now, these people are about to form an angry mob."

I laughed with the rest of the audience as Harry took my hand, "Would you care to dance Mrs. Potter?"

I smirked, "Yes I would Mr. Potter."

He led me onto the dance floor and the song began:

_Moving forward using all my breath  
Being around you was never second best  
I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(You should know better?)  
Dream of better lives the kind which never hate  
(You should see why)  
dropped in the state of imaginary grace  
(You should know better?)  
I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race  
(You should see why)  
What I'm comprehending a race that long gone bye  
(I'll stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(I'll stop the world)  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you 

The future's open wide

(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

The future's open wide

hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm  
hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm

I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)

As the song and our dance ended other couples came onto the dance floor. But to me it was just me and Harry, dancing alone in the middle of the room. Our eyes only on each other, in eternal bliss.

After that the reception went pretty fast, I danced with Harry several more times, as well as my dad, Draco, and Ron. We cut the cake and watched as Remus told of his son for starting a food fight with Mellie and Ron's brother Bill's daughter Victorie. It seemed like not a second had past before it was time for us to leave for our honeymoon (In Hawaii). Of course, all the unmarried women in the room (this included my mother) were waiting impatiently for me to throw the bouquet. I waited until right as we were stepping into the car and then I closed my eyes and lets it fly, and wouldn't you know it…

Romilda caught it.

It's been about five years now. Hermione ended up having twins (two boys) and is now six months pregnant with the couple's daughter, whom they are going all out for.

Ron and Luna still haven't gotten married, I don't think the ever will actually, I think they're happy just the way they are. That or Luna is afraid that gloomacks or whatever she calls them, will ruin it.

Romilda hasn't gotten married yet either, but something tells me it'll happen soon, I know for a fact that she and one of her co-workers have had their eyes on each other.

Ginny and Matt got twenty to life for the use of an unforgivable. I'll admit that I feel kind of bad for them having to live in jail forever, but then again now that the dementors are gone, it's not quite as miserable a place as it once was. But according to Ron it still sucks over there.

As for me and Harry, well we've been doing pretty well for ourselves and our family. We don't have a perfect marriage, but then again who does? What we do have though is a lot of love, and if I've learned anything in the last few years, it's that love conquers all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go put Anthony to bed, its way past his bedtime.

THE END

**A/N: Well that's it, the storys' over. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to see you at the Midquel/Prequel or whatever you would call it. Oh and the song is "I Melt with You" by Modern English, I don't own it (but I do love it, it's so sweet isn't it?). Anyway, I think I've said everything that needs to be said, so until next time, I'll be seeing ya! **


End file.
